


Confirmed Memory

by miss_imagine



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Post Civil War, buckynat - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_imagine/pseuds/miss_imagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Civil War, Natasha is on the run from the Accords and wants to reunite with the Avengers. She tracks them down, only to find someone who she is not ready to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha left her whole world behind, when Tony warned her that the Accords will come after her. She knew that helping Steve and Barnes was the right decision; however, being alone and on the run was very tough on her.  She became used to the avengers being part of her daily life, considering them as her family. The only real family she really knew. 

She tried tracking them down for a year, but failed every time. Clint moved his family to a new secret location. The others disappeared into thin air.

After time have passed, Natasha started heard whispers of an unnamed group causing problems for Hydra. She knew it was them. The avengers. They were supported financially by someone. Natasha followed her hunch, which had her end up at Wakanda.

She easily got into the palace and got herself caught intentionally.

“Tell the King his friend dropped by” she raised her arms as sign of surrender, but the guards landed a couple of blows before restraining her. She did not fight back and waited patiently till T’Challa came for her.

“Last time I saw you… you broke your word” T’Challa did not beat around the bushes. He spoke his thoughts and clearly did not trust Natasha.

“You were blind with rage and I had to stop you. I couldn’t let you kill an innocent man... I  know you believe Barnes innocent, then you wouldn’t have helped him and Steve all this time”

“How did you know?” T’Challa was caught off-guard. He worried that the Accords have tracked them down.

“I did just now” Natasha tried to hold back her smirk, which faded away when she saw his angry expression. She shouldn’t have angered him “Let me see them… Please” She found herself pleading.

T’Challa left the room without another word leaving Natasha regretting her actions. She’s so close. She knows it. Time stood still for her, until the door to her cell opened. On the other side was T’Challa and his Dora Milaje.

“The decision was not mine. Come.” T’Challa said as he removed her chain.

Natasha compliantly followed them into a heavily secured doorway that took them underground. When the doors opened, Natasha only saw one familiar face she was not ready to face.

  
James Buchanan Barnes was sitting within a glassed prison. He sensed their presence, but did not react to them.

“The Cryostatis chamber malfunctioned a few days back and his body went through cardiac arrest.” T’Challa started to explain when he sensed her body tensing up at the sight of him.

“Why the restraints?” Natasha asked when she noticed the chains on his legs and one arm. His metal arm was missing.

“It was his request. Once the machine is fixed, he wants to be put back to sleep. I cannot deny him the freedom of choice even though I disagree with it.”

Natasha was listening to T’Challa; however, was not able to pry her eyes from James. He looked defeated and broken. She walked closer to the prison and placed her hand on the glass wall that separated them.

“James” she finally spoke his name. Waiting for him to raise his eyes and look at her, but he didn't 

“He cannot hear you” T’Challa walked towards Bucky’s prison entrance. “He worries about the triggers, so he isolated himself. Only I and Captain Rogers have access to this ward”

“Where is Steve?” Natasha asked, reminding herself of who she came for.

“He’s on a mission with the others. I cannot reach him, so I asked Sergeant Barnes on whether to let you in”

“...He knows me?” Natasha was dumbfounded.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself? I’ve granted you access” T’Challa hoped that she would sway Barnes from his decision of disabling himself.  

Natasha found herself entering his cell. Bucky tried his best to not look in her direction.

"Go away!" Was his first words to her. He did not want anyone to be close to him. He worried about the triggers Hydra embedded in him. Not wanting to hurt anyone.

She ignored him and asked “You know who I am?” 

When T’Challa told him of Natasha being captured by his guards, her name sounded very familiar. He was able to place her in DC with Steve Rogers. The beautiful redhead that shot a rocket missile at him to protect Steve. The same one that saved him from the Black Panther. 

“Steve’s friend” his answer was short.

A smile crept on her face. That was not the answer she wanted to hear, but it was better than the blank stare when she asked him the same question in Germany.  

“James, T’Challa told me that you want to go back to cryostatis sleep” she tried to awkwardly start a discussion with him that he was not participating in any form. He remained motionless, looking downward at the floor.

When she said his name, he saw an image of them… kissing. He tried to make sense of it. He raised his head and finally looked her in the eyes.

‘Was it the same person?’ He questioned his memory while studying her face. Her green eyes, luscious lips… He should remember that. Maybe he’s confusing her with his ex-girlfriend Dot from the 1920s.  He quickly reached for his notebook and started to write his memory before losing it.

Natasha observed him silently, not wanting to disturb his process. She remembers when he was captured in Romania, stacks of diaries were found in his apartment. Now it’s locked away with the Accords and she wished she could get it back for him, so he could piece together his memories.

Bucky stopped himself and decided to get the answer directly for once.

 “Have we kissed?” Bucky asked without looking away.

“January 23, 2008. That’s the day we first kissed” she answered with a wide grin.

Bucky smiled as his eyebrows curled up in confusion.

“Write it down before you forget” Natasha teased.

And so he did.

Kissed Natasha Romanov. January 23 2008. Confirmed.

 


	2. Promise me death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha tells Bucky about their shared past

“Were we…?” Bucky couldn’t finish his question when trying to find the right word to describe their relationship.

“Lovers” Natasha answered with a small smirk. She enjoyed seeing him blush. 

“You were brought in to the Black Widow Program as an instructor after completing a mission for Hydra. They let you too long out of cryo chamber. By the time you we met, you were gaining your memories back, James”

Bucky liked hearing his name from her lips. He could listen to her voice for hours, talking about a time he does not remember.

Natasha slowly approached him, fearing that he would kick her out again. She noticed the change in his demeanor. He was calm now. So, she continued talking as she sat next to him.

“We were on a mission. Then you stopped and spoke English in an American accent. Wanting to find Rebecca.” She said

“My sister” Bucky stated. When learning about his past, he first searched for his family and discovered that all have died. With nothing connecting him to US, he fled to another continent to live a life close to normalcy. Trying to piece together his life away from any distractions; however, failing miserably at it.

Natasha could see the sadness in his eyes and placed her hand on his.

“You may have lost your family, but you have a new one in Steve … and me.” She reassured him.

 “Thank you” he mustered out the words and his eyes lingered on her lips, but he resisted his urges. His body told him to grab her close to him, but his mind was a jumbled mess. He needed time to sort through it.

Natasha continued telling their story “I aborted the mission and took you to the nearest hideout. There I sedated you and saw that the American nor the Winter Soldier were back. You knew who you are, but it did not make sense. I did not report you and from there you always chose me as your partner. Then we grew close and one night you disappeared on me” She quickly ended it when talking about her first real heartbreak. That night was the first time she confessed her feelings for him and he returned the same sentiments, then he disappeared into thin air. Now she knows how Hydra were controlling him, but back then she believed he was just a prick that left her without saying goodbye.

“I was mindwiped” Bucky was finally able to conclude. “They erased my memories of you, but why?”

Natasha stirred in her seat. It was the first time since more over than a decade that she has talked about it. To him of all people.

T’Challa barged in, interrupting their conversation. “There’s an emergency. Steve sent a distress call. We’re leaving now”

Natasha turned to Bucky “Are you coming?”

"If I do, then promise that if I get out of control you will kill me without any hesitation.” Said Bucky.

“I promise” T’Challa agreed.

“Promise” Natasha agreed.

 "Then I'm in" Bucky stood, but the chains were holding him back. 

T’Challa removed it with a voice command.

"Sergeant Barnes, I have perfected your bionic arm during your cryostatic state. Let me install it for you while my men ready the jetplane"

Bucky looked at Natasha, and she nodded.

"Trust me" She responded to him without him asking the question. She promised that she will be the one to put him down if he returned into Winter Soldier mode; however, she promised herself first that she will never let that happen.

She does not want to lose him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am referencing the Secret Avengers and the Red Room for the comic readers :D
> 
> 2009 was the year where Black Widow encountered The Winter Soldier in Odessa according to CA:TWS.


End file.
